The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, renaming a list of items, such as a set of devices in a data center management station, could be a tedious process at run time because of tens of thousands of devices. Renaming everything at once could result in ambiguous entities among the list of items.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.